Pups in the Magical World The Final Part: The PAWs of Unity
Recap from last part After getting through the Aqua Area, the group finds a Misty Shadow, one of Dark Chaos' minions. Luckily, they are rescued by Rosie. She and Majesty take them to see Amy Darling, who tells them that Dark Chaos only took Twilight, so she can use Alicorn Magic for his destruction potion to work. If it works, the Magical World will be destroyed, and if the Magical World is destroyed, everything animated and cartoon will be destroyed and removed from our minds forever. Tulip and the ponies, except Sweetie Belle, all run off, not knowing it's like they're going to tell a Misty Shadow, "Go ahead, catch me!" Now the others follow Amy Darling to a secret entrance. The Dark-Mist Forest (Meanwhile, the other group has made it to the Dark-Mist Forest) Tulip Petals: Here we are, the Dark-Mist Forest. Fluttershy: *Nervously* This place makes the Everfree Forest look like a friendly place... Apple Bloom: I wonder why it's just us, Tulip, and Geo, who is still asleep! Applejack: Yeah. I wonder where they went. Rarity: Where's Sweetie Belle? (Geo wakes up) Geo: That was a great nap... (He looks at the Dark-Mist Forest and hides under Fluttershy's mane) Rainbow Dash: What's with you!? Geo: I'm afraid of the dark... (He looks around) Hey, where are Milli and Bot, and where are the pups? Babs Seed: You are a deep sleeper aren't you? Tulip Petals: It's just us. Rarity: So, are we ready? Geo: I don't know... It's pretty dark in there... Rainbow Dash: It'll be okay kid. Voice: *Howls* (They all look ahead and see lots of Misty Shadows) (All that happens is that the screen gets dark....) The PAWs of Unity (Meanwhile, the other group reaches a grotto in the forest) (It's really bright and cheerful) Milli: Oooh! This grotto is so beautiful! Rosie: This is my favorite place to play. It's also the only safe place inside the Dark-Mist Forest. Penelope: Um, we're inside the Dark-Mist Forest?! Rosie: Uh-huh! Sweetie Belle: But we just walked through a tree door and now we're here! Lilac: This world is full of magic. Majesty: Lightning Strike, we need you! Pups: "Lightning Strike"? Charmy: I heard he's the leader of the Magic Guardians. (A Pikachu walks in from behind a familiar big tree) Amy Darling: Lightning Strike, dearie, we're so glad to see you! Lightning Strike: Your positive nature indicates how happy you are. But remember, for every smile, there is a frown. Amy Darling: I understand, dearie. Sweetie Belle: What did he say? Rosie: He always talk like that. You have to understand him well. (Lightning Strike notices the pup) Lightning Strike: So the 8 PAWs have finally come. Zuma: Does he mean us? Lightning Strike: Come here. (The pups walk over to a tree) (See The 8 PAWs) Now place your paws on what your glow color is. (The pups all place their paws on the locks that match their glow) (Nothing happens) Cream: What's happening? Sweetie Belle: Nothing is happening! Majesty: I just don't understand... (Milli notices something) Milli: What's that? (She walks over to it and brushes the dust off) (After the dust clears, it shows that there's a magenta paw, slightly different) Look at this! (The others see what it is) Amy Darling: There's a 9th PAW? Lightning Strike: Of course. When the 8 come together, the 9th will come out of its shell and then the unity shall be brought against the one of darkness. Majesty: You mean, when the chest was discovered, the 9th came of age? (Lightning Strike looks at Rosie) Rosie: Me? But I'm not a pup. Lighting Strike: Rosie, I can tell that the pups didn't discover this by themselves. Could you tell us how you met them? Rosie: Well... When I was little egg, my mommy felt like she was in danger, so she hid me in Adventure Bay. Penelope and Marshall found me and took me to their home. Then I hatched. And pretty much, we all became close. It was like a miracle being with them. Penelope: Rosie, having you as a friend was the real miracle. Lightning Strike: You see, a miracle is born with every life and friendship. Rosie: Of course! I always knew that there was Miracles in Friendship! Penelope: And we learned that from you! (Her collar suddenly glows magenta) (Now we know it means!) Rosie: My collar, the one you and Marshall gave on the day I was born. Charmy: You know that means... Put your paw on the magenta paw! Rosie: Okay! (She places her paw on the magenta PAW) (The chest glows brightly and opens up) (The chest shoots out 9 different colored light beams) (The lights all shround the pups with the glow that matches the light) (The lights turns into pendant necklaces) (The pendants are all in the shape of hearts with a symbol in the middle) Majesty: The PAWs of Unity are 9 magic amulets! (They all notice dark clouds are swirling around the dark castle) Majesty: Dark Chaos' castle. Rosie: We'll stop him! With the PAWs of Unity! Pups: Yeah! Lightning Strike: Amy, get Oscar and Maria and meet us there! Amy Darling: Of course! Right away! (She rushes off) Majesty: Everyone, follow me! (She leads the way for the group) The Miracles of Friendship (The group is outside the castle) (The PAWs of Unity glow brightly) Rosie: Those Misty Shadows won't get us with these lights! (They all head inside) (They notice purple bubbles) Skye: What are those? Majesty: Shadow Bubbles. Dark Chaos and the Misty Shadows use these to catch those who they consider enemies. Voice: It's finally time! Majesty: It's Dark Chaos! He must be adding the Alicorn Magic right now! If only we had a magic barrier and leviatation ability, we might be able to stop him from adding it. Sweetie Belle: What am I, last year's fashion? Charmy: No, you're a unicorn. Oh, I get it! Can you do levitation? Sweetie Belle: If I can lift a broom across a room with this cutie, getting magic away should be easy! Winnie: Cream, give me a command! I can make a magic barrier! Cream: Um, can you please make a magic barrier to stop him? Winnie: As you wish! (She flies over to the room up ahead and Sweetie Belle runs with her) (Dark Chaos is holding a glass bottle with Alicorn Magic inside) Dark Chaos: At last! The universe of imagination shall exist no more! *laugh evilly* (The bottle glows light green and floats away from him) Huh? What? Hey! Give it back! Winnie: You're the one's who will exist no more! (The Pups and Rosie, shrounded by the magic barrier walk in) Chase: PAWs of Unity ready for action! Dark Chaos: What!? You're bluffing!? The PAWs of Unity are just a magic tale! Rosie: We have them, and we'll defeat you and dispel all the shadows in the Misty Area! (The PAWs of Unity glow brightly and they shine brightly) (They create a rainbow of 9 colors) Dark Chaos: What!? No. No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (The light shines brightly) (The Misty Shadows all evaporate) (All the shadows disappear from the Dark-Mist Forest) (The glow from the PAWs of Unity stop) Charmy: That was awesome! Zuma: Totally dude! (The Shadow Bubbles start to pop one by one) (The others, who were actually trapped inside the bubbles, are freed) Applejack: Yee-haw! You did it! (Sweetie Belle hoof bumps the other Cutie Mark Crusaders, then gets hugged tightly by Rarity) (Geo hugs both Milli and Bot) Rubble: *Sniffs* Penelope: Are you okay? Rubble: I'm fine. I just have happy tears... (Something glows nearby) (Everyone noticed a big Shadow Bubble) (It pops and out of it comes...) Ponies: Twilight! (They all hug her) Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I missed you girls! Pinkie Pie: And we missed you! (After all the huggings done, Twilight walks over to the pups and Rosie) Twilight: Thank you pups and Rosie for saving the day. Skye: We couldn't have done it without our friendships. Fluttershy: Like we always say. Friendship is magic. Chase: And here's what we always say. Pups: *In unison* Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help! Sweetie Belle: Hey, what happened to Dark Chaos? Lightning Strike: All his shadows are gone except his heartlessness. He is now what he is. (Everyone notices Dark Chaos and they are surprised at what they see) Dark Chaos: *High-pitched voice* Pay no attention to the tiny black octopus! Dark Chaos is gone, but he will return! Geo: And I thought we were tiny. (Dark Chaos is actually even smaller than Team Umizoomi) Rainbow Dash: We'll see about that! Dark Chaos: Aah! (He dodges Rainbow Dash's hoof) (He keeps dodging the stompings of all the others) (He is then placed inside a jar) Hey! Let me out of here! Milli: *Giggles* What do you know? It's easier to put him in a jar. (She closes the jar with a lid) Dark Chaos: Why you... Let me go! Don't you know who I am!? I'm the king of shadows! Rosie: Not anymore! Dark Chaos: I'll show you! As long as I don't get wet, I'll be back! You'll see! Milli: You know, I think the Umi City Aquarium won't mind having him around. Dark Chaos: No! Not water! No! (He continues to complain) Skye: I guess that means you'll take him from here. Geo: You bet! Let's put him away! (They place him inside Bot's storage) Dark Chaos: Just wait! You'll all pay this! You hear me!? Every last one of you will-- (Bot closes his storage) Bot: Save it for the aquarium! Amy Darling's voice: We're heeerree! (She arrives with Maria and Oscar) Geo: Uh oh! It's Maria! Hide us Fluttershy! (Fluttershy, unsure, just let's the three hide on her back) Maria: We saw what happened. I am so proud of the 9 of you. I guess I don't need to be overprotective of you. Rainbow Dash: Well... I'm happy to help them too. Maria: Young mare, get your hoof off there! It could crumble on you! Apple Bloom: She reminds me of somepony I know. Now who am I thinking? Applejack: *laughs nerously* Pinkie Pie: Hey, you this calls for? A PARTY!! The Magical Party (And Ending) (Back the meadow in the Flower Area, a big party is going on) Pinkie Pie: C'mon everybody! Get your party on! As we hear a special song from the tiny trio of Team Umizoomi! (See Everbody Counts) (The song goes on as the scenes goes on) Rosie: This is the best party ever! Marshall: Oh yeah! Rosie: Do you have to go home soon? Penelope: Maybe, but we can't leave now! This is a party! And we will come back of course~ Rosie: Horray! (Twilight walks over to them and places her journal in front of the pups and Rosie) Rosie: What's this? A journal? Twilight Sparkle: Yes. It's the journal my friends and I use. Whenever we learn about friendship or have a great experience, we write in our journal. This adventure definitely is worth putting in the journal. (Applejack walk over) Applejack: I can agree to that. (Twilight uses her magic to hold a pen) And we want you to help us write it. Skye: Really? (Rainbow flies down) Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah! Penelope: What an honor. (Twilight start writing in the journal with the pen) Marshall: Be sure to put in there about how you girls showed that a great friend would face anything to help a friend. Twilight: I will, and I'll put in that I learned that help can from all kinds of creatures. Applejack: And anyone can make a difference. Whether big, or small. Penelope: Also, friends make up the Miracle of Friendship. Twilight: This is going to be quite a journal entry. But I have a task for you pups, and Rosie too. Rubble: What's that? Twilight: Princess Celestia assigned me and my best friends to study the magic of friendship, but I never guess that it could create miracles. If you could, I want to look more into these Miracles of Friendship. It could be beneficial to my studies. Lilac: We accept! (The pups all agree) Zuma: Now let's stop the talking and let's have fun! Rocky: Zuma's right! It's time to party! (Twilight finishes writing and they all start to party with everyone) (The party continues on) Charmy: Magical Update for April 2014 is here! But where is it? (He sees the Cutie Mark Crusaders reading it) Scootaloo: "Rainbow Dash passes the Wonderbolt History test" We know that! Apple Bloom: "Blythe Catches the Expo Factor" Sounds juicy... Babs Seed: Team Umizoomi didn't say that they were knights. Sweetie Belle: What's this? "GoldenLatias6 finishes Pups in the Magical World"? (Charmy takes the paper) Charmy: Hey! I ordered that! (The screen zooms into some text on the newspaper) (It says...) (The End) Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers